fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rizevim
|kanji = リゼヴィム|rōmaji = Rizevimu|alias = Grand Illusionist (壮大な 奇術師, Sōdaina Kijutsu-shi) Ghost (幽霊, Yūrei)(by fellow Demon Lords)|name = Rizevim|race = Etherious|gender = Male|age = 400+|height = 170 cm|weight = Unknown|hair = White and Black (Human) White (Etherious)|eyes = Blue|birthday = July 1st|blood type = A-|affiliation = Occultus Demon Legion|previous affiliation = Tartarus|occupation = General of Occultus 11th Division|previous occupation = Dark Mage|team = Occultus Demon Generals|previous team = |partner = Himself|previous partner = Himself|base of operations = Occultus|status = Alive|curse = Image Curse|magic = Teleportation Magic Telepathy Telekinesis(Curse)|weapons = Image Curse Weapons Avenger Twin Kiriken|mark location = Right Arm (Formerly)|image gallery = Yes}} Rivevim '(リゼヴィム, ''Rizevimu) is an Etherious demon created by Zeref about 400 years ago. Rizevim is set free from one of the many Books of Zeref and joins Tartarus in hopes of killing his creator, the purpose which he was made. But later leaves the guild after meeting Absalom and Leia. Rizevim then later comes upon a mysterious country known as Occultus, a place where demons can live in peace from other races, and later becomes a Legion General of the 11th Division. His title is the '''Grand Illusionist (壮大な 奇術師, Sōdaina Kijutsu-shi), named after his curse, Image Curse. Rizevim also has the most weapons in his arsenal among the Occultus Demon Generals. Appearance Rizevim is rather plain and average in terms of looks, and one of the more human-like Etherious demons. He doesn't really have any defining features that would stand him out in a crowd, except for his hair. His hair is white with a splash of black on the right side of his head, from the center of his face to his right ear. His skin complexion is rather pale compared to others around him. Many jokes are made by his fellow generals about this, such as calling Rizevim "Ghost". His eyes are navy blue, which is about the same color of his shirt. Although he is a bit shorter than the other demons, he possesses a limber body build, allowing him to dodge gracefully and quickly. Rizevim's main attire consists of a blue dress shirt with a patch of white on his shoulders and a cross on his chest pocket. The shirt has white folded sleeves up to his forearms. He wears brown suspenders that hang a bit loosely as it dangles a lot. There is a bit of metal on the suspenders, near Rizevim's shoulders, stomach, and on his belt. Funny enough, his suspenders looks like a belt. His remaining attire is a yellow tie, black trousers with blue feathers hanging on his belt, a silver chain, and white and tan shoes. He carries a brown pouch on his left leg. What is inside remains unknown. When transformed into his Etherious Form, Rizevim's appearance drastically changes. His height has increased by a couple centimeters, though the exact measurement is unknown. His body pretty toned, but still retains the regular form's slim form. The hair shape remains about the same, though the hair color has transformed into total white, or very pale blonde. The skin complexion is now noticeably more tanner and almost "dead-looking"; the skin is also very tough. As for clothing, Rizevim is seen with a black armor-like suit with neon yellow lines and silver designs on it. This is the exact color scheme of Rizevim's weapon, Avenger. The suit comes up to his face, and covers the cheeks, eyebrows, and ears. There is also two clear strands of fabric-like matter that is attached to his back. Personality Many people have stated that Rizevim doesn't seem to be the type of person who would be a Demon Division General and fighting in battles. He's often a cheerful guy, a person that would never frown or hold grudges against anybody no matter what they did to him in the past. He would lift spirits up in dark and gloomy times have fun in everything he does. He truly is a person who enjoys life to the fullest. His usually merry self would lead him into doing many selfless deeds. With this kind of personality, Rizevim is able to make friends easily. Rizevim is kind to all of the people around him and can easily sympathize with others. Loyalty is also one of Rizevim's charm points and will press on forward to protect and serve the leaders of Occultus, even willing to sacrifice his own life or them. Other Demon Generals noted that Rizevim possesses great willpower and stubbornness, getting him to change his mind isn't easy to do; unless orders counter his ideals, he is going to stick with his way to the end. He is also very dense and usually shows a blank or confused face. Although he seems like a kind person, Rizevim does say that he tends to hold grudges for a long period of time. As a fellow Demon General, he is loyal to his superiors such as the Thirteen Demon Lords. He would follow orders without question and doubt. As one of the Demon Generals, he takes great pride in his title and defends it significantly. Rizevim is also pretty fond of humans, saying that they are weak and strong, intelligent and stupid creatures at the same time, which makes them fun to watch. Even in a battle against a human being, Rizevim would never underestimate them and enjoys that battle all the way to the end. But he has stated that he still believes that humans are weaker than demons, but they can become stronger than demons if they chose so. Rizevim is also, to some degree, battle-hungry. He enjoys looking for strong opponents to fight against and doesn't mind losing or winning. As long they give him "thrill", Rizevim would fight fair and square. Against opponents that are much weaker than him, he shows almost no interest in them and would kill them instantly. Despite his usual self, his personality takes a 180 shift when it comes to battles or in Etherious Form, Rizevim becomes a quieter and cold person than what he was like before. His battle strategies are often ruthless and violent. He is willing to make sacrifices, like his arm or taking a blow on the chest, in order to win the battle or learn the opponent's move set, strengths, and critical weaknesses. This also shows Rizevim's more reckless side. He would let the opposite side of the battle damage him just to make a plan of how to block the blow or counterattack. After a battle, it is rarely seen to have Rizevim not have any scratches on him or any serious injuries. He also enjoys strong opponents and will always look for a good fight. And if ever loses a fight, Rizevim works extremely hard to "catch up" to the person who beat him. He is willing to overwork and injure himself for this purpose. During battle, he displays a more calculating side to him and often wins using tactical approaches. Rizevim is also known to be a big otaku and "fanboy”, which most of his friends call him. He would spend hours on watching anime or reading manga and light novels. In fact, his room is decorated with posters and figures of all the series that he enjoys. He would sleep a lot during his free time or chill in a nearby hot spring. Rizevim would sometimes even skip meetings just to sleep or do something what others would consider "stupid" or a waste of time. Many of his comrades have pondered how can a fellow Demon general be like this. Rizevim is also very bad at math. History Equipment Avenger(復讐者, Fukushū-sha) is the spear that is currently wielded by Rizevim. The spear is two meters long that has a cyber-feel to it. The blade is made of a rare black metal that was said to be as ancient as Zeref, with a transparent tube showing how much ethernano the spear has currently. The blades are shaped like a spear and a thin axe. With Avenger, the user is able to channel their ethernano through the pole in the form of liquid with the color of the user's ethernano toward the tip of the blade and summon raw magically energy that when hit, it could stop magically flow temporary and can inflict wounds that cannot be healed by magic or medicine, unless the spear is broken. If this is used right, Rizevim can finish battles in one hit if possible. To know when it is fully full, the liquid ethernano fills the transparent tube starting from the bottom of the spear and ending at the tip. The substance glows brighter when more and more is poured into Avenger. The more ethernano the Rizevim pours into Avenger, the more damage it deals. When the ethernano reaches the top, the spear glows words that say "Full" '''above the tip of the spear. Avenger also displays the ability to be summoned and stored up somewhere in an alternate dimension. When fully charged with ethernano, the spear unlocks a special mode known as '''Advanced Vengeance(高度な 復讐, Kōdona Fukushū). First, the user must transfer mana into the tip of Avenger and then thrust or throw the lance toward the target. Some of the ethernano stored inside the spear can accelerate the speed of the spear that could pierce through some of the toughest shields every made. When Avenger comes to contact with something or when the user wants it to, the spear releases all the remaining mana in the form of a beam that shoots toward the target. If the beam doesn't hit anything when Rizevim thrusts the spear, Rizevim is able to direct the beam toward the target, no whatever what angle it's going. Twin (ツイン, Tsuin): Two black and silver dual guns that is, in fact, owned by Fang, but Rizevim has memorized the structure of the weapon during their encounter and has been using copies of the weapon ever since. Twin does not fire of mere lead bullets, but Rizevim's curse power dense up into a small ball. The guns have three modes, in which the gun can modify the ammo to do certain things. The modes are Normal, Pain, and Paralyze. What the modes do is pretty self-explanatory, since the mode names is what the modes do. Normal shoots out bullets without any affect, Pain causes the target to feel pain wherever they were hit, and Paralyze temporarily stops the muscles of the area where the bullet is hit, causing that place of the body to not move for a period of time. The two guns are a type of pistol, having a silver top and black grip and trigger. Kiriken '(切剣, ''Kiriken): The dual daggers that Rizevim owns, but rarely uses. It has been noted that the two daggers are quite light, despite their size (which is about two feet long), making Kiriken a weapon with fast strikes and slices. Many Generals have noted that the dual daggers suits Rizevim's fighting style better than Absolute Duo or Avenger. Though Rizevim rarely uses Kiriken, the weapon's ability has been used before. The two blades have a bond with Rizevim, if Kiriken ever gets lost, the blades will naturally appear before Rizevim. When using this ability in a fight, the two weapons can be used as deadly boomerangs. The blades are shaped in a crooked manner to allow the daggers to spin when it is thrown. Physical Abilities Ways of Combat '''Master Spear User: Even though Avenger '''is a two-meter spear, Rizevim can still attack more than that with a simple thrust, though he can attack when the opponent is in range of the spear. When an opponent is backing up, Rizevim will continue to charge forward to get him/her into the range of the spear, not showing any mercy. All of his thrusts are enforced with his speed and strength and it could be called the final strike. But Rizevim's real strength is in his broad swings, using the length to an advantage. The opponent can only to back, down, or up, charging forward will only make the battle short. Mid-way retreating will always some damage, counterattacks and charging would result in receiving a slash or pierce, and standing without moving will result broken bones from the two-meter shaft of the lance, leaving the enemy to only duck, retreat completely, or jump. Thrusts are still dangerous, but it is possible to avoid an attack that targets a specific point once it has been seen through to allow for the strike to be redirected, creating an opening. Rizevim has trained his eyes to look for openings when the opponent is retreating. When spotted, Rizevim stops his swing or thrust and using the back or changes position of the lance to catch the opponent off guard, resulting in broken bones and deep cuts. Using his speed to his advantage, Rizevim's strikes that are fast enough to create afterimages, able to confuse the opponent where to block, which in turn allows Rizevim to charge through any openings he sees. His lance works like a shield quite well. Using his strength, Rizevim can block numerous projectiles with a turn of Avenger. Rizevim is able to disarm many opponents, an incredible feat as spears and lances are quite hard to be used to disarm. '''Master Marksman: Though he doesn't seem like the type of person, Rizevim is a master with firearms. His marksmanship is on a higher caliber than most, due to him being an Etherious demon, a race that is supposedly higher than humans. Whether it is a pistol or sniper, Rizevim hardly misses when using them. Using Twin, Rizevim shoots his own magical power and can give his bullets special powers in order to do extra damage. Heating up his ethernano bullets will result in a fire bullet for example. As his ammo is his own power, the bullets are able to bounce around if it runs into a solid nonliving thing. Rizevim is able to bounce off his bullet to shoot a target when Rizevim can't shoot them in a straight line using this method. His precise aiming is so skilled that he is able to deflect other projectiles using one piece of ammo. Rizevim is able to shoot three miles away from the target without a scope lens. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Rizevim is seen to be quite good at hand-to-hand combat, using a mixture of martial arts with most of his upper body to deliver hard and skilled attacks, mostly using little strength and flexile movements. His blows on objects are enough to break them into pieces. On living things, one of Rizevim's attacks is enough to send them flying with broken bones and other serious injuries. Attacking him one-to-one is asking for a beating. Rizevim analyzes the opponent's pattern of fighting style in order to predict the latter's movements, since he thinks that people follow a certain pattern in fighting, whether it would be blocking or attacking. Even with a weapon in hand, it is not guaranteed that you will win with Rizevim as an opponent. He's able to disarm the weapon in a matter of seconds if the latter is not paying attention. According to Rizevim, weapons versus the hands are a disadvantage, since weapons allow more range and more deadly attacks. So he gets rid of all weapons first and then the opponent. Physical Attributes Immense Strength: Many people have underestimated Rizevim due to his not-so-muscular structure and his lack of aggressive aura. But they will correct their thinking when taking a blow from him. Rizevim is capable of blowing buildings into dusk and pieces, break swords with his teeth, and annihilate armies by himself. If not careful, Rizevim might kill someone when dealing blows bare-handed. Using his leg muscles, he is able to break the ground with one stomp, making a crater around him, or jump several feet into the air and stay there for a bit, as though he is flying. Rizevim can also run up vertical walls, for a long time, or stay on the wall using his feet and stomach to look like he's standing upright on a straight up-and-down surface. With his weapon Avenger, Rizevim can knock a person clean for months with one swing on the side. Rizevim can create strong air pressure strikes with one swing of his lance. Using this, he is capable of besting Wind Magic users without using any magic, only using his air pressure swings from Avenger. Enhanced Reflexes and Speed: Rizevim's speed is where he really shines. Rizevim, at his best, is able to run as fast as a cheetah. His speed goes as far as to being able to run upside-down for a couple of seconds. Rizevim's agility is as if he is using Teleportation Magic. He does use the magic, but many people can't tell if he is using the magic or his legs. With his speed, Rizevim is able to confuse enemies since he seems to be a blur when running at his fastest. He's so fast that Rizevim's agility is one of the reasons he is appointed general of Occultus. Even with a wave of projectiles coming at any direction, Rizevim is able to doge them all with his speed and reflexes. During hand-to-hand combats, he is able to notice the most secret tactics coming for him for example, a punch coming from nowhere. He's able to catch attacks from behind. Catching projectiles is one of Rizevim's many specialties, able to catch arrows and bullets blindfolded and finish off without any scratches or injuries on his body. Immense Durability & Endurance: Rizevim's durability and endurance is what many people call his "weak point" compared to his other physical attributes. Since he is a demon, his durability and endurance is still at a higher level than most humans, but compared to other Occultus generals, this physical attribute is rather low on the ranking. His comrades’ jokes that the reason why Rizevim is lacking in this area is because of his "sick-like state", a joke to both his durability, endurance and his pale skin. Although this is Rizezim's weak spot, one should never underestimate him. Rizevim has survived many attacks that could render the majority of mages into a crippled person. He is able to crash through multiple buildings without receiving critical wounds. Rizevim can withstand powerful attacks without passing out or dying. He is capable of fighting multiple enemies for about two hours with no breaks to rest up. Rizevim can maintain his speed for a couple of hours without slowing down one bit. Magic and Curse Abilities Magic Telepathy(念話 Terepashī) is a Caster Type Magic. With this Magic, the user is able to talk to other people through their thoughts and converse over long distances. A strong Mage like Rizevim can use this Magic with mass of people, no matter how far they are. Teleportation Magic(瞬身の魔法 Shunshin no Mahō) is type of Caster Magic. This Magic allows the user to teleport himself/herself, along with others (provided he/she is in solid contact with them), to any given location. Curse Image Curse '(画像 呪い, ''Gazō Noroi) is the curse that allows Rizevim to make replicas of whatever he sees and records it into his mind, similar to how Memory-Make works. The copies he makes are actually real and is used for both melee or ranged combat, like bows or swords. If any of the details of the original object are high-class (EX. diamonds, rubies), then the copies will be stronger too (EX: A highly decorated sword will be twice as strong as a normal sword). With this curse, Rizevim can create enlarged images, such as his fists or bigger swords, as well as whatever objects he are holding or already stored in his mind. The copies can appear in any location that Rizevim can currently see. However, this curse does not apply to any magic-imbued items or living beings. But Rizevim can create a double of himself to confuse the enemy, which this technique is what earned him his title. When first operating this curse, Rizevim focuses on the object he wants to create while looking at the place where the image will be created at. His curse will activate and the image would appear, ready to be used. Rizevim first thinks about what item he wants to recreate from his memories, then he marks a point of where the reconstruction would be made and focuses on the point. His energy will flow to the focused point and manifest itself into a solid form of whatever Rizevim was thinking in his head. This curse has another function, which is the ability to cast illusions. It's basically Illusion Magic in curse form. From this aspect of Rizevim's curse, it revolves the use of illusions. Rizevim's illusions can even deceive his fellow Demon Generals and some high level mages. * '''Replica (レプリカ, Repurika): * Illusionist '(奇術師, ''Kijutsu-shi): Rizevim is able to cast illusions with his curse. Instead of affecting the area around him, he targets the brain of the person Rizevim wants the illusion to hit by making eye contact with the target. This is just like a curse parallel of Illusion Magic. It functions the same as Ilusion Magic, the user is able to control who sees the illusion or not, and what illusion. Since Rizevim's curse targets the brain, the illusion he casted not only seems real for the eyes, it also seems real for the other five senses. Rizevim is able to manipulate a person into thinking that they hear, smell, touch, or taste something that isn't there or something entirely else.Once trapped inside Rizevim's illusion, not many can tell whether or not it is real. However, due to its powerfulness, he can only have the illusion extend in a three-yard radius. * 'Puppeteer '(人形浄瑠璃, Ningyōzukai): By focusing his illusions into a certain person’s mind, he is able to control that said person to some degree. By manipulating what they see or sense, he can get them to do whatever he wants them to. Since he is channeling his power into only one person, the illusion is stronger than ever. Since inside Puppeteer, the person's common sense fades away, becoming a "doll" so to speak. The target starts to get violent and ruthless, a side effect of Puppeteer, attacking anyone that they see as an enemy. The puppet would still retain their memories and beliefs; Rizevim just changes their senses and personality a bit. However, in order to do the actual spell, he needs to touch the target on the head and hold it there until the illusion is fully settled. * '''Telekinesis (テレキネシス Terekineshisu): It is a type of Magic that allows the user to move physical objects and substances with their mind. This is done by manipulating the Eterano from both within the Mage and from without the Mage (the ambient Eterano). The process can be quickly and easily described as "visualizing" the movement of the matter that the Mage wishes to manipulate. By using this magic, Rizevim is able to control his copies with his mind. He cannot control things that aren’t his copies. Etherious Form Etherious Form '(エーテリアス・フォーム, ''Ēteriasu Fōmu): The Etherious Form is a special skill learnt by the Etherious exclusively, it is a full release of their demonic powers. When harnessing the Etherious Form, the demon flares up their Curse Power, causing their bodies to undergo a sudden mutation into a stronger form. When the Etherious Form is engaged, the user's Curse Power flares up to its utmost limit, as it leaks from their demonic aura surrounds their entire body, causing a unique reaction which results in the Etherious taking upon a new form- in some cases, but certainly not all of them, this Etherious Form is their 'true form'. In any case, their appearances change and they gain access to an enhanced set of their already available abilities, something which is dubbed as utilizing the "real power" of the race. Some demons, however, have displayed the ability to enter a form with power comparable to that of the Etherious Form, but of a different nature- these forms are considered to be slightly weaker than the Etherious Form, but they tend to save more energy; such cases including Rizevim, who can also transform his body parts into weapons, like his hand into a scythe blade. It is shown in many cases that activating the Etherious Form will boost the demon's powers all across the board to the point that the user will become far stronger than a standard S-Class Magician- or even in the case of stronger Etherious, gain such amazing power that they would be capable of toppling a Guild Ace. All in all, the power of an Etherious Form depends from demon to demon. When he first transforms into this mode, Rizevim is seen holding on Avenger, thus making that his primary weapon in his '''Etherious Form, dubbed the Dark Knight '(闇 騎士, ''Yami Kishi). * '''Half Etherious Form: One of Rizevim's special abilities, Half Etherious Form grants him the ability to transfer partially into his Etherious Form. Appearance-wise, the right side of Rizevim is him in his normal state. The left side however is his Etherious Form. Rizevim is seen wielding both Avenger '''and one sword from the two-sword set '''Kiriken. Since the left side of Rizevim is Etherious Form, it is stronger than his right side. Each side has its own advantage. The left side is much stronger with each attack holding more power. However, the right side is not resticted by the black armor seen in Dark Knight, allowing more flexible moves. Etherious Form side wields Avenger, leaving a sword from Kiriken to be held by Rizevim's regular state. Since he is using both weapons, Rizevim can deliver deadly combo attacks using Avenger's power and Kiriken's speed. This is further enhanced by the body-spilt-to-two appearance. Relationships Other Generals of Occultus Rizevim is seen to be friends or share a neutral relationship with most of the generals of Occultus. Though each of the generals is busy, they still meet during a free period and hang out or dual each other. He does have some rivalry between some generals, but they're usually friendly-rivals. Thirteen Demon Lords As a general, Rizevim has sworn loyalty to all of the Thirteen Demon Lords. His devotion and strength is why the Demon Lords trusts him and to lead wars. Leia, one of the said Thirteen Demon Lords, has taken a liking and interest to him. It is hinted that she only feels this way because of his Half Etherious Form ability. Trivia * His appearance is based off of Ludger Will Kresnik from the video game Tales of Xillia 2. * He is seen to be good at drawing, especially manga/anime teenage girls. * Rizezim used to smoke, but soon stopped since he was worried about how it might affect his body. * Rizevim's Kiriken name is from the two japanese terms for cut (Kiri) and sword (Ken). Category:Demon Category:Demons Category:Etherious Category:Demon General Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Males Category:Non-Human Category:Spear User Category:Lance user Category:Lanceman Category:Gun User Category:Telekinesis User Category:Teleportation Magic User